Fi
by EchoNiffler367
Summary: During a peaceful night in the Forest, Fi observes her master sleep and contemplates on the meaning of feelings and emotions, all the while realising that she was beginning to feel something she couldn't understand.


She watched him sleep, curled up on the forest floor near the embers of a dying fire, desperately seeking warmth. His chest heaved steadily and slowly, his breathing soft, a tender wind playing with his blond hair, his green tunic smeared with dirt. His face was lined with a few fresh cuts and was somewhat darker because of the dust and all the hard work.

He was tired, fatigued beyond belief, hurt and deeply grieved, yet his face was completely calm under the star strewn sky, all worries wiped away, all sadness gone, so peaceful, leaving behind a face that could have belonged to an angel. And his sword and shield lay near him, the figure of a girl floating above him, emitting a soft blue glow, observing him.

He was worried, grieved, preoccupied by his friend's disappearance, stressed by the responsibility thrown onto his shoulders, afraid to disappoint the Skyloftians, all of whom were counting on him. No, he would not forgive himself if he let them down.

However she was not moved by either of her master's worries. She, unlike him, was created for one purpose, and for one purpose only. She was to guide him, to give him company, to aid him and to save him from danger, which she has been doing quite a lot lately.

She was created to be the sword's spirit, yet she herself did not have a spirit. The absence of a soul inside of her left her devoid of all emotion, feeling less, something some would call an empty shell of a living being. What dominated over all of this was her brain. She was incredibly intelligent and knew about practically everything, and would forget nothing that she once saw or heard.

That was what she was, a living brain. She did not understand emotions, for her all existed in percentage. She simply couldn't comprehend happiness, or sadness, Love or hate… And feelings were probably the only matter she couldn't understand.

And by looking at her master, she saw him as a battlefield of emotions, sadness, at times, winning over his joy, or even his will to live. Sometimes stupidity occupied his mind, and sometimes he would want to sit and think by himself, snapping at her every time she approached. But there was something that was always stable, unmoving, solid. And it was bravery and love.

When a creature has a soul, they have a character, they could be kind, gentle, forgiving, or brutal, morbid and short tempered. It was what made every creature unique. But she, who had no soul, was only a cold, calculating machine, beautiful and breathtaking might she be.

And what was most intriguing, aside her robotic voice and glazed over, pale blue gaze, was that she was most commonly associated with females, though she was neither gender.

But she didn't complain about her inability to feel, she didn't think it was unfair, or mean from the Goddess' part, she merely accepted it and forgot about it, for she never knew how it was to feel, so she didn't know what she was missing. She also thought that those feelings could easily manipulate anyone, anyone who knew what it was to feel. She considered these beings weak, and considered herself above them, for nothing could sway her from her determined path.

Link's daring and nerve she sometimes considered reckless, as his bravery matched with his feelings could make him dash blindly into any danger ahead, without even the slightest consideration of what could happen. But he truly was what the Goddess wanted her chosen one to be. His unfading bravery, his love, his feelings, those were what made him go forward. He was strong and responsible, and that is also what helped him on his journey.

Her master stirred in his sleep and yawned, then turned to her, frowning and spoke out sleepily:

'Fi? What are you doing here?'

'Thinking' She replied mechanically.

He looked at her briefly then rolled over and fell asleep again, just barely after a 'goodnight' escaped his lips.

Thinking, she was thinking. She never thought about any fact she gave Link when he needed help, it always came to her tongue without any thought. But here, she was contemplating, trying to understand, exploring a territory that she had never trodden on.

Ever since she met him, ever since she recognized him as her master, ever since she accompanied him in his travels, she was becoming more and more human, and now, the second time they descended into the forest, she began to feel something. A pleasant glow inside of her, or something like the beautiful song of a bird, she sometimes even felt the corners of her mouth twitch.

And when the sword was to be returned into its initial place, and she was to sleep forever more, she knew what it was she learned to feel. Happiness.


End file.
